Pannic Attack
by DoctorMockingjay
Summary: Deep breaths. Come on Jace, pull yourself together. I was standing in front of the mirror staring at my reflection, it was dark. When you're alone in the institute and the lights go out, it's never a good sign. I was confused, I was alone and I was scared.


Deep breaths. _Come on Jace, pull yourself together. _I was standing in front of the mirror staring at my reflection, it was dark. When you're alone in the institute and the lights go out, it's never a good sign. I was confused, I was alone and I was scared. I cursed myself for not having the sense to keep weapons on me. Desperatly, I searched around the empty guest room for something, anything to use to help defend myself but I came up empty handed. There was no hope for me now. Faintly, footsteps echoed along one the endless corridor, they were approaching quickly. Along the hallway, a blue light flickered and I knew my time was up: he was coming.

"Jacey-wacey, come out come out wherever you are..." The voice bounced of the walls and hit me like a punch in the face. Silently I crept into the corner of the room. "You've always known this was inevitable. You knew I'd come back for you." The voice was nearing. "I really don't see the problem, you know I'm not here to hurt you, we're practically brothers." I came to the realisation there was no way out. I should have known he'd come for me eventually. It was time to face it like a real man.

I stepped out through the heavy oak door and looked him square in the eyes. "You're not doing this to me, I won't let you."

"Oh," he laughed to himself. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter." He said with narrowed eyes.

"And why's that?"

"Because you know what'll happen to Alec if you don't," he began stalking towards me and I could see something shiny in his hand. It terrified me.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't do this, leave me alone."

"It's time Jace, come with me." He sounded series, so I turned and ran. I didn't get very far before he grabbed me by the back of the neck, his dark hair falling on my face as he whispered. "It's for you're own good."

He grabbed my wrists and bound them together then grabbed my arm and pulled me along the corridor to an empty room he seemed to have... set up in. He threw me into a chair and secured my arms and legs to it.

He flicked on the lights and began to work. That was it. I was over. In a few minuets time, I wouldn't even be myself anymore.

* * *

Twenty minuets later, I walked out of the room trembling. He'll never be forgiven for it. Not for as long as I lived. I clawed desperately at the hope nobody would see me as I hurried back to my room but the luck was not in my favour.

"By the Angel Jace, what happened!" Alec stood staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"He got to me."

"Huh. I guess I can see that."

"Yep." I shoved past him and locked myself in my room.

I lay on my bed for hours until I heard a knock at the door. I pulled my hood up, bowed my head the opened it.

"Hey Jace." It was Clary.

"Hi." She walked over to my bed and sat down. "Alec told me what happened."

"Yeah?" I said, not surprised.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, come sit down with me." Reluctantly, I went to sit down next to her with my head still bowed.

"Take you're hood down."

"No!"

"Please, for me?" She batted her eye lashes mischievously. She knows I crumble when she does that.

"Fine." Slowly I lowered my hood, looking at the ground.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

"I told you it was bad."

"Not bad, just different," she said with determination.

"Hmph."

"Here," she held a mirror out to me. "Take a look for yourself."

I took the mirror and looked at my self. Only it wasn't me staring back. It was someone very different; with defined cheekbones, long black lashes, soft pink lips and sparkly purple eyelids. This was Jace-maked-over-by-Magnus-guy. And he hated it.

* * *

"So that's how it happened." Jace said to little Isaac. He had been looking after his nephew, and he thought it would be a good idea to give him some useful advice. Never make bets with his fathers. He never forgave Magnus for that. Even now, sometimes, he swore he could still find glitter in his hair.


End file.
